


Attraction

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair explore their attraction for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

## Attraction

by Athena

Author's website:  <http://fateordestiny.com>

I don't own them if I didn't Blair wouldn't have served Jim coffee grinds. 

Spoiler for Loves and Guns and Attraction

* * *

Jim snuggled near Blair on the sofa. "I fought against those chemicals." 

"It was real." 

"This is real." Jim planted a kiss on Blair's lips and wrapped his arms around him. "You mean everything to me." 

"And what you feel for me isn't chemical." 

"We all have pheromones." Jim kissed Blair briefly. "Are you attracted to me or you using me to get a roof over your head?" 

"Don't you start that with me. You know that I'm willing to pay rent. Sex is a side benefit. I need you for my research and you need my help with your senses. It doesn't hurt that you have a fantastic body and know how to use it." 

"I fought hard against my attraction for her once I knew she was the jewel thief. Thanks for pointing it out to me." 

"Not all attraction is bad." Blair stroked Jim's short hair. 

"I love the way you smell." 

"And taste." Blair threw himself on Jim's lap and started to kiss him deeply. 

Jim wrapped his arms around Blair tightly and continued to kiss him until they were both breathless. "Good enough to make you forget your troubles." 

"Yeah. Having sex with a sentinel definitely has its perks." 

"You make me feel so loved." Jim kissed his forehead. 

"I'll always be here for you." 

"Like you told Maya." 

"Maya isn't coming back." Blair wrapped his arms around Jim and started to sob. 

Jim lifted Blair up and carried him up the stairs. "I can make you feel very good." 

"Don't pick me up. I'm not a child," Blair said, as Jim placed him on the bed. 

After undressed himself and Blair, Jim moved his hand over Blair's chest. He licked the nipple with the scar from having a nipple ring. Blair's nipples were rather sensitive. "I could make you come from just pinching and sucking on your nipples." 

"You make me feel so good." Blair closed his eyes and lay on his back as Jim started to give him head. Jim's hand moved over his balls as his tongue moved over Blair's cock as he sucked on it gently. Jim lubed up his fingers and moved them over Blair's crack. Blair tried to keep himself from screaming as Jim took in more of his cock into his mouth. 

Jim put Blair's hand on the back of his head with the hand that was previously on Blair's balls. "Easy, Chief." Jim returned to fucking Blair with his mouth. 

Blair screamed, "Oh. Jim," as he came in Jim's mouth. 

Jim moved his hand over Blair's chest. "Baby, you taste so good." 

"You turned your senses down." Blair kissed Jim lightly. 

"Only enough so I can focus on giving you pleasure. I want you to feel loved. I can turn it up a little. I want to focus on what you need." 

"I want you to enjoy it as much as I do." Blair stroked Jim's hard chest. Blair never looked at a man with sexual desire before Jim, but it must have been that sentinel/guide relationship that caused their attraction for each other. Blair didn't feel the attraction was wrong because neither of them was using the other. They were equal partners in their desire. "Jim, I was so jealous of Laura." 

"You served me coffee grinds and refused to make me breakfast." 

"You had sex with Laura." 

"You dated Maya." Jim put his head against Blair's shoulder and touched Blair's face. 

"Only because you insisted. I didn't have sex with her. I can control my hormones and you can't." 

"You told me to go for it." 

"I had a beautiful intelligent woman wanting me to be her first and I said no." 

"You're a better man that I." Jim kissed Blair briefly and put his head on his shoulder. Jim moved his hand over the curly dark brown chest hair. "You deserve better than a bald, aging cop." Jim touched Blair's face and kissed him deeply. 

Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's waist. 

"Patience. I have to get you ready." 

"I'm not fragile." 

"I enjoy making it last." Jim put lube on his cock. Blair trusted him enough not to use a condom. Jim saw Blair as an awkward kid and doubted that he had any experience. 

"Now." Blair put his legs against Jim's chest. He put his foot in front of Jim's face. 

Jim chewed on Blair's toes as he fondled Blair's small feet. "You're so sexy." 

"Enter me," Blair begged. 

"I love your ass." Jim penetrated him and lay against him while he thrusted deep inside him. Jim moved his hand through Blair's curls. "You're so beautiful." 

"God. That's it." Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's waist and kissed his shoulder. He put his hands on Jim's back as he bit into Jim's shoulder. "Shit." 

"I'm good." 

"You spoil me." 

Jim caused Blair to scream a few more times before he collapsed against him. "You have the finest ass." 

"I look at every girl that passes." 

"I'm not jealous." 

"Why?" 

"I have you in bed every night. Those ladies don't know what they are missing." 

"I turned Maya down." 

"You're a sweet kid." 

"Thank you. You fuck me every chance you get." 

"You aren't complaining." 

"Complaining. Lying with you is like a piece of heaven. Jim, let me fuck you." 

"After Laura, I'm afraid to give up control." 

"You have to trust me." Blair kissed Jim's neck. 

"Not tonight." 

Blair snuggled into Jim's arms. 

"Tomorrow night." Jim moved his hand against Blair's face. "I feel so lucky to be loving you." 

"Jim, you have to relinquish a little control." 

"My senses are so intense. I lost it with Laura." 

"I'm here if you should spike or zone." 

"I'm not ready." Jim nibbled on Blair's ear and moved his hand over his back. "Were you a virgin only to gay sex?" 

"Jim, please." 

"Chief, it was only a question." Jim kissed his shoulder then back. "Baby, you mean everything to me. You must know that." 

"The guys at the station would laugh at me if they knew." 

"As far as anyone else is concerned, you're a slut." Jim moved his hand over Blair's small tight rump. "Baby, why me?" 

"You're my holy grail." 

Jim ghosted his hand over Blair's chest. "I don't deserve such a precious gift." 

Blair kissed Jim's neck. "I love you." 

* * *

End Attraction by Athena: athena@fateordestiny.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
